What If?
by Jyinxe
Summary: Plot: what would happen if Usagi were to be the last Senshi found? Would the Dark Kingdom target her? Or would she lead a normal life?
1. Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secrets

A/N: So it's been a while since I've posted anything . . . let's see how this goes ^^;

Chapter 1:

Dirty Little Secrets.

Tsukino Usagi had never been popular. In the years she had been at Juuban School – she had made two friends. . . to everyone else she didn't even exist. She was kind enough – most people just found her to be strange – so they'd just ignore her.

She found herself walking down the hallway as class finished up for the day, knowing that the weekend would be a boring one . . . Naru and Umino – her two friends – were gone for the weekend – both having had apologized a ridiculous amount about leaving her to her own resources for a whole two days. Usagi shook her head as she stopped at her locker, wondering what she should do. She knew that being outside by herself those days was dangerous – what with the Sailor Senshi and the monsters running around town and fighting.

She pushed her books into her locker and then grabbed her knapsack, thinking momentarily how exciting it would be to be one of the superheroes. . . her life would never be boring anyways. Sighing slightly, the girl pushed her locker door closed, and swallowed when she saw Sakura, Hinata and Ino standing there. These three girls often bullied her . . . without a given reason. Usagi licked her lips nervously, her large blue eyes glancing to the side of them, as if to look for an escape. Sakura, the leader of the group smirked at her. She was one of the most popular girls at Juuban high – her hair down to her shoulders, black and straight, her eyes almond shaped and a soft brown colour. She wore the shorter version of the school uniform – even though it was mid winter . . . and she looked as though she wanted to say something particularly nasty.

"Can I help you?" Usagi asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Sakura's lips twisted into an ugly smirk and she nodded.

"Oh I think you can, Tsukino." she whispered, "Follow me." she ordered. Usagi glanced at the other two and then sighed, pushing her knapsack back into her locker. She would come back for it after – knowing that if she brought it, something awful could happen to it . . . and her mother had bought it for her for her birthday. Closing her locker, she followed the three other girls, wondering what sort of torture she was in for that day – and frowned when she was shoved into the bathroom. She didn't struggle – she never did . . . there was no point. She knew that one day they would get bored with her lack of reaction . . . but until then she would continue with the assault.

She was shoved into the handicap-able stall in the bathroom, knowing then exactly what was going on. Her blue eyes widened a fraction as the toilet seat was lifted up and the three girls shoved her to her knees, right before it. She closed them then, taking a deep breath before holding it – her face pushed into the disgusting depths before her. She heard the whooshing noise around herself as they flushed, and hoped to Kami it would be over soon.

She didn't know why they did it . . . they had no reason to pick on her . . . she wasn't a threat to them. Usagi would always lie about what was happening to her . . . she had been a klutz when she first hit puberty – and could still use that as an excuse for the random bruising on her arms and legs – the wetness of her hair – the paint on her uniform . . . and her mother would just shake her head in disappointment.

As the three girls finished their torture, they left the girl there, sputtering up the putrid toilet water as she dripped onto the floor. It wasn't something she wasn't used to . . . but it didn't mean she liked it. Usagi didn't cry. She just sat there, completely silent as the water dripped from her hair onto the floor and shoulders. Shivering, she couldn't even bring herself to stand up as she sat there – completely silent.

She heard the door of the bathroom open and frowned, wondering if they'd come back. Quickly scurrying, the girl moved with unknown speed to the toilet again, standing on it. The door was closed to the stall, so if they looked underneath it – they wouldn't spot her. She heard a shuffle of feet as more than one person entered the room, and then frowned when she heard an unfamiliar female voice.

"Lock it." they said quietly. She heard the bathroom door lock and her heart fell . . . wondering if she was safe, "Go and see if anyone's in here." the voice said then. She heard the sound of high heals as someone checked under the stalls for feet.

"We're clear." the new voice said. Both voices were lower than normal – and Usagi found herself wondering what on earth was going on. Should she reveal herself? She wiped some of the water off of her face and looked around, wishing she had gotten out of the school quickly.

"That youma attack last night was awful." she heard the first voice say. Usagi frowned. What was a youma?

"We need to find the Princess guys . . . if we don't . . . I fear it could be too late -" a new voice said then, "Remember, if the Dark Kingdom continues to get as strong as they have been – we could all be in major danger -"

"What do you suggest Luna?" yet another new voice asked. Usagi frowned. Luna? That was the name of her cat . . . how strange.

"I think you girls need to prepare yourselves . . . and we need to figure out a new way to track the princess . . . I worry for her safety -" there was a short pause before someone punched the wall, startling Usagi.

"We aren't strong enough, Luna . . . that last youma nearly killed Rae – even as Sailor Mars she couldn't beat it . . . there has to be another way . . ." there was a sigh and Usagi's eyes widened. _Whoever was in the bathroom with her were the Sailor Senshi . . . and they went to her school!_ She swallowed, closing her eyes. She couldn't get caught by them! They were superheroes! - and if she found out who they were . .. she had no idea what would happen to her.

"Do we have any new clues Ami?" one of them asked. Usagi frowned, her eyes opening when she realized exactly who they were.

There was a group of four girls that went to her school . . . as far as anyone else could tell they had nothing in common . .. _'except for this . . .'_ she thought, biting her lip. Water dripped down her cheek and she looked around again, wishing she could disappear. They were Ami, Rae, Makoto and Minako. The four girls usually kept to themselves . . . and now it made sense. Suddenly the water below her became slippery and she gasped out loud as she fell face first off of the seat. Holding out her arms, she winced and groaned as she felt her wrist snap. There was complete silence for only a second before the door was pulled open and a very angry looking Makoto and Rae looked down at her.

Usagi's large blue eyes moved up to look at the two of them. She could tell now – that they were Senshi. Rae with her long black hair and large, gorgeous purple eyes was obviously the senshi of Mars . . . and Makoto with her brown hair kept in a ponytail and her green eyes . . . plus her height . . . was so obviously Sailor Jupiter. Usagi swallowed, feeling the tears spring to her eyes. She hurt . . . her wrist throbbed as she sat up, holding it tenderly to her chest. She knew she probably looked like a wet deer caught in headlights . . .but there wasn't much more she could do.

"What did you hear?" Makoto bit out, punching her left hand with her right, showing she wouldn't be opposed to kicking Usagi's ass if need be. Usagi's blue eyes moved to the two girls behind them and frowned, having heard five voices.

"I . . . I don't know what I heard . . ." Usagi whispered, "I . . . was just . . ." she sighed, "Please don't hurt me."

"What did you hear?" Rae repeated for her brunette friend, looking equally as angry. Usagi bit her lip, trying to stand but pathetically slipping and falling back into the water around her. She looked down.

"I won't say anything . .. I swear . . " Usagi said then, still looking down. She wouldn't . .. who would believe her anyways.

"How can we trust her?" she heard Minako's British accent then. She looked up at the other blonde haired blue eyed girl and sighed.

"Because I have no one I could tell . . . and I wouldn't . . . I'm not like that." she whispered, wishing she was anywhere but there. Minako frowned then, suddenly looking her over.

"Why are you so wet?" she asked. Usagi looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I . . . tripped – landed in the bowl . . . was just trying to clean up when you all came in here." she said, looking between them all. She had no idea if they would believe her . . . but it was closer to the truth than she would ever let on. Rae made a face and then sighed, offering her hand to the drenched blonde. Usagi looked at the hand in surprise, and then took it with her not broken one. Straightening her skirt, she looked between the four of them and then frowned. Ami – the blue haired genius of the group – had a black cat with a crescent mark on its forehead and large crimson eyes – that looked at her as though it was shocked.

"Luna?" Usagi whispered, frowning, "So . . . you . . . you were talking to my cat then." all four girls looked at the cat and then to Usagi in disbelief.

"She's . . . your cat?" Rae asked slowly, frowning. Usagi frowned, looking at Luna.

"I . . did . . . she talked . . ." she frowned, her head suddenly feeling light.

"No she didn't." all four girls said loudly, "You must have misheard."

"This is my cat, Luann." Ami said with a forced smiled. Usagi frowned.

"She looks just like my cat." Usagi frowned, knowing the girl was lying . .. and wanting to know what on earth the Sailor Senshi were doing with _her_ cat . . . she must have just misheard the cat talk. She moved forward to look at Luna closely, but both Rae and Makoto moved in her way.

"I think you should go." Makoto threatened, "And if I hear any . . . _rumours_ about us . . . I will find you." she said. Usagi bit her lip, wanting to cry but not. She nodded and swiftly moved past the four of them before turning back and giving Luna a hurt look.

"See you at home for supper, Luna." she whispered, turning away from them then and running out. She knew it was her cat . . . the senshi had her cat . .. the senshi knew she knew their secret . . . and if anyone else found out she was dead. She continued to walk quickly, wanting nothing more than to get her books and go home. She gasped again as she slipped on the trail of water she was leaving, and swiftly ran into something much larger than herself. She winced, breathing in quickly as she hit her broken wrist, the tears then coming to her face. She looked up into the cold face of one of the grade twelve boys – Chiba Mamoru.

She knew him only because he was one of the star basketball players at their school. His broad shoulders, his dark blue, icy cold eyes . . . and his unruly black hair made him a very handsome specimen of a man . . . but she had heard many a woman say he was cold in personality – and wasn't interested in dating.

"I . . . sorry." Usagi whispered, looking down. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and looked down at the pathetically wet girl in front of him.

"It isn't raining out blondie . . . you were aware of that . . . right?" he asked, his voice near a whisper. Her eyes shot up at him and flashed with anger.

"I'm aware. You don't have to be a jerk." she said back, pushing him out of the way with her good hand. She didn't need to be treated badly by _another_ person that day . . . she shook her head and kept walking annoyed. Mamoru frowned and watched the girl go, wondering but not really caring who the blonde was.

Usagi sat in her bedroom alone that evening, her wrist in a cast and her eyes on her math homework. She really didn't care much about homework . . . but she rarely had anything else to do – and usually Umino wouldn't let her and Naru play video games or read Manga until their homework was done . . . so she did it. Her mind was elsewhere that night however. As was expected, Luna was not home when she finally got home from the doctor . . . no one was around actually. Her father worked late that night – and her mother had left her a note and a casserole, with an apology about having to take her brother Shingo to a baseball game.

Shaking her head, the blonde looked out the window at the large crescent moon and the bright stars outside, wondering if this was all she had to look forward to. She already knew she wanted to be a lawyer . .. but would she even be able to handle it if she wasn't even able to handle a couple of bullies at school? "And the Sailor Senshi." she whispered, bitter. How on earth had they even gotten hold of her cat? She didn't worry that Luna was in any sort of trouble . . . because she'd looked so comfortable with Ami.

Closing her math text book, the blonde flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She'd made enemies with the Sailor Senshi . . . who on earth could say they'd done something as impressively foolish as that? She sighed and then jumped when she heard scratching at her window. Looking over she frowned, seeing Luna on the other side, her crimson eyes going to the blonde's wrist with what looked like surprise. Usagi sighed and stood, walking over to the window and opening it for the cat before walking back and sitting on her bed indifferently.

Luna jumped onto her bed from the windowsill and slowly padded over to her, her crimson eyes still on Usagi's wrist. The cat began to purr and climbed gently into Usagi's lap. Usagi looked down at the cat, tears now falling from her eyes.

"I'm sure that was you Luna . . . I . . . I didn't mean to make them angry . . . I wouldn't have even been _in_ the bathroom if it hadn't been for Sakura." she whispered, gently scratching behind the cat's ear. Luna looked up at her with a very un-cat like expression. Usagi frowned, "Wouldn't it be funny if you could talk?" she whispered, wiping her eyes with her hand.

She had rescued the cat nearly a year back – from two boys who had tied cans to her tail and stuck band aids in her fur – and after that – she had fallen in love with the cat . . . it was almost as though they had a silent connection . . . a very powerful one – and the fact that the Sailor Senshi had taken her had almost broken the blonde girl's heart. She sighed, going back to petting the cat.

"I wonder what princess they were talking about." she whispered softly. Luna looked up at her, her red eyes almost serious and Usagi smiled, gently hugging her, "Maybe another warrior . . . a senshi princess." she joked and then sighed, "Do you think Juuban will ever be safe again, Luna?" the purring stopped and Usagi frowned, looking at the animal.

Luna stood up and stretched before jumping off of Usagi's lap and heading back for the window. Usagi frowned, watching the cat leave without a second thought. She sighed, watching as Luna jumped into the tree outside her window – and then completely disappear into darkness. She shook her head again and flopped back onto her bed, wishing Naru was around. Even though Naru didn't know the extent of the bullying Usagi dealt with – having her around was comforting.

The blonde jumped up when she heard the phone ring, wondering who on earth could be calling with everyone out of the house. She licked her lips and dashed out of her room, answering the phone in the hallway. She picked the phone up with her good hand and answered it with a quiet, "Hello, Tsukino residence – Usagi speaking."

"Usagi – it's Makoto." she heard. Her heart fell. She was going to pay for earlier – wasn't she?

"H-hello Makoto – what can I do for you?" she asked. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone and she waited, not sure what to expect. When Makoto spoke again it was as though she was attempting to force kindness.

"We need to talk – somewhere away from the phone . . . will you meet me in Juuban park in an hour?" the girl asked. Usagi swallowed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already eight PM. She frowned and then closed her eyes.

"Are you going to beat me up?" she asked, seriousness in her voice. Makoto was quiet again.

"No – just to talk." she said, sounding annoyed. Usagi sighed.

"Fine . . . I'll see you in an hour." she said, putting the phone down. What on earth did Makoto want? She sighed and went to her room, changing from her nightwear into a pair of jeans and one of her favourite pink sweaters. Sighing she fixed her buns and quickly headed out, knowing the walk to Juuban park normally took her closer to an hour and a half from her home.

XXX

"So . . . you're going to erase her memories of us Luna?" Ami asked the cat as the four senshi stood in the park. Luna sighed, looking worriedly around at the lot of them.

"I think that this might be the only way . . . she . . . I don't believe she would tell – but she has so many other things to deal with – and a citizen knowing your identities puts her life in danger." the cat said. Ami nodded and Makoto sighed.

"She had a cast on her arm when you got home?" the brunette asked casually, looking down. Luna nodded and looked up at her.

"Yes . . . I believe when she said she'd fallen – she'd tried to catch herself." Makoto winced and nodded, looking over at Ami who was doing something on the Mercury computer.

"What are you up to Ames?" Rae asked, looking over as well and voicing the brunette's thoughts. Ami looked at her and sighed slightly, bringing her free hand to her face and holding the side of her head as though she had a headache.

"The negative energy in Juuban is increasing at such an alarming rate . . . I believe it's only a matter of time before Beryl gets up here -"

"Which means we need to get a move on with finding the princess." Minako pitched in, looking at them. She was the senshi's leader and as such it was her duty to make sure that their job was done to the best of their abilities.

"Yes . . . but my resources are strained." Luna sighed. Artemis – the other talking cat in their group was back at central pulling every string he had to try and find more information. There was absolutely nothing more to go on. It was a losing battle and she was terrified that history was not only going to be repeating itself but to a much more drastic extent.

"Maybe Tuxedo Kamen knows something?" Rae said, her dark eyes going to the rest of them thoughtfully. All of them knew that Tuxedo Kamen was looking for the princess as well . . . but because he was a jewelry thief they more often than not stayed away from him. For someone who had super powers he was sure using them in the wrong way . . . and really – if they hadn't had the Dark Kingdom to deal with they would probably be trying to help the police in catching him.

"I don't know . . . we couldn't trust that he would even tell us the truth could we?" Minako wrinkled her nose. Rae sighed. The four of them perked when they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Each girl jumped into the tree over head and peered down at the gorgeous blonde heading in their direction, her wrist obviously in a cast.

"Okay – we do it quick and then we don't have to worry about her -"

"Right." they all agreed, watching as the blonde got closer.

XXX

Usagi looked around tentatively as she walked through the cool park, wondering where the Sailor Senshi were. She could barely see in the dark and she wasn't certain she should have trusted them . . . but they did save all of Juuban . . . so maybe she just had to. The blonde gasped as four figures jumped around her and then stepped back with a frown. Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury all looked at her through the near darkness and she shivered.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked them, fearing the answer. Jupiter sighed and Usagi looked in her direction, making out Makoto's curly brown hair.

"We couldn't have you going around telling who we are -"

"I . . . I already promised I wouldn't . . ." Usagi bit her lip, frowning. Suddenly a black cat jumped down from the tree the four had been occupying and she could easily tell that it was indeed her cat.

"I'm so sorry Usagi." the cat whispered. Usagi looked down at her and frowned. She had been right after all . . , Luna could talk. She gasped as a burst of light released from the crescent moon on the cat's head and hit her own forehead. Usagi fell to her knees, her mind suddenly going fuzzy as everything around her swirled, "You won't remember any of this after I'm done. . . " the cat whispered. Usagi whimpered as she felt something being pulled from what she felt to be her very core.

'I will love you for the rest of eternity . . . Serenity.' she heard a familiar male voice say in her mind. She mouthed the name, her eyes closing as she felt herself fall back.

Venus looked down at Usagi as the cat finished erasing her memories of the senshi, a sigh leaving her lips. She looked at the others who nodded, and Jupiter went to pick the girl up. She looked at the three others and nodded again – the group swiftly running towards Usagi's home. This was how it had to be. . . this outsider would not know who they were . . . it was for the safety of all of them.


	2. Chapter 2: MoonDance

AN: I realized after the fact that I used Naruto names as the names as my bad girls - this wasn't intentional - I just needed three girls names and they worked. To answer the question - no I'm not a huge Naruto fan - it's not awful - just not my cup of tea ^^;

Sorry for the short chapter - by the end of it I realized I wasn't sure if I liked it that much - but I've rewritten it like - five times - so I hope at least someone enjoys.

I do NOT own Sailor Moon, Naruto or any of their characters. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy 3

Chapter 2:

Moon-Dance

There was a garden. A garden filled with roses planted along a stone path – which was where she found herself standing. She smiled up into the face of a man . . . a man who's features she couldn't quite make out . . . but she knew she loved him. They were holding hands, and he was gently leading her through the garden. "Serenity. . ." he whispered, gently squeezing her hand. She frowned. Who was Serenity? And why did this feel so . . . right to her? Who was he? His fingers moved towards the mans face – and then she gasped as he faded from her reach – replaced by fire . . . and the smell of blood and burnt flesh all around her. A sinister face loomed in front of her – and then flew towards her at an alarming rate.

Usagi shot up and screamed. She panted, terrified as she looked around the room. _Her room._ She sighed as she began to relax. It had been a dream . . . but it had been so real . . . she whimpered and then frowned, looking around again. When on earth had she gone to bed the previous night? The last thing she remembered was -

"The park!" she gasped, moving her long legs out of the bed and heading quickly to her bathroom. She stopped very suddenly as her eyes caught the time on her alarm clock and she faltered. 4 _PM?_ That couldn't be possible! - could it? She frowned, walking into the bathroom anyways and quickly cleaning up. She heard a knock at her door and frowned, leaving the bedroom and padding to the other end of the room. She opened it and looked at her concerned mother, who had not known Usagi to sleep so late ever!

"Is everything okay?" Ikuko asked, taking in Usagi's frumped state. Usagi smiled.

"Of course." she said, "I was studying -"

"This whole time?" Ikuko asked – and then her eyes darted to the cast on Usagi's wrist, "What on earth happened?" she asked.

"I fell – running yesterday . . . wasn't that big of a deal." Usagi smiled cheerfully, hoping her mother would buy her ridiculous amount of lie. Ikuko frowned and crossed her arms, shaking her head before moving towards the stairs.

"Well come down and eat – you must be starving – papa is watching the news and Shingo is doing homework at the table." Ikuko took one last look at her daughter before shaking her head once more and leaving her standing in the doorway. Usagi paused before sighing, closing the door and running a hand through her hair.

The dream she'd had . . . it had felt as though it was something she had done before. But that would be completely impossible. She sighed again, thinking back to the Sailor Senshi trying to take her memories of them away. How had it now worked? A better question though was how on earth had she gotten back to her home – tucked in bed. She looked quickly around the room for Luna – but didn't see her anywhere. Sighing, she decided it was for the better. Even though it was stupid – she felt as though one of her best friends had lied to her. About being a talking cat? Well that was almost silly. But still a lie.

Heading out of her room, she decided she didn't care that she was in her pajamas and quickly dashed down the stairs to the large living room below. She frowned when she spotted her entire family – including her mother – sitting around the television – the promised food sitting in an unknown location beyond the wall.

She walked forward and realized what the three of them were looking at with such worry . . . the same thing everyone in Juuban had worried about for nearly three years – monsters and the sailor senshi. It usually took the four girls many hours to beat a monster – and in that time there were usually casualties – and always hospital trips. Usagi bit her lip – her eyes recognizing each of the senshi now that she knew who they were. She watched as Sailor Mars – Rae – was hit by something that looked dreadfully like acid and felt ill.

"Actually Mama . . ." Usagi said, "I'm not hungry – I think I'm going to go and lie down . . ." Ikuko's brown eyes went to her daughter's face and she frowned.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked the blonde. Usagi nodded – lying – and quickly headed out of the room and back up the stairs. Everything started to shake – the world spinning around her. _'Is this because of whatever Luna did to me?'_ she thought as she fell to her knees and crawled the rest of the way to her room. She pulled herself onto her bed and gasped as she suddenly started sweating – the world completely falling into a warm, bright white light. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Usagi awoke much later and looked around her now dark room. She could hear Luna purring at the foot of her bed – and as she sat up, she could see the cat was obviously asleep. She ran a hand through her bangs and looked around the dark room – spotting a crescent moon out her window. She bit her lip and sighed, feeling much better than she had that afternoon.

What on earth had happened? She shivered, suddenly remembering the dream she'd had before she'd woken up. She had been a senshi – and she'd defeated the youma . . . with almost no effort! How unusual . . . She looked out the window and a flash of her being scooped up by strong arms entered her mind. She shivered again, pulling her blanket up over her shoulders and sighing.

What had happened to make her so sick? And why was she now having dreams of being a Sailor Senshi . . .? It really made no sense to the blonde. She closed her eyes and sighed again, wishing she had never stayed in the bathroom on Friday . . . none of this would have happened!

A silent tear slipped down her cheek. If she was more brave she wouldn't have even been in the bathroom to begin with! If she had just stood up for herself. . . if she had done what Naru had always done for her . . . she opened her eyes and sighed, hugging her knees to herself. If only she was someone else . . . someone who could be brave . . . who didn't get treated like crap for whatever the reason. She looked out her window again and then stood, walking over to get a better look of the moon. She pushed the window open, feeling the cool evening air on her face and sighed.

She could always transfer to Juuban Private . . . her marks weren't as good as they could be but she could work on them . . . the only problem with that would be not getting to see Naru and Umino as much . . . but at least she wouldn't be bullied.

_'Or you would be. Maybe it's you.' _she thought sourly. Shaking her head, she walked back to her bed and sat down, eyeing up the seemingly innocent cat at the end of the bed. She bit her lip and lay down – wishing things weren't so hard to figure out and deal with. Feeling sleep take her again, she momentarily wondered why she was so tired before once more falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Usagi woke up to the sound of pounding on her door. Frowning, the girl got up and sleepily walked to the door, opening it and seeing a very excited looking Shingo standing before her. He was her younger brother – two years younger to be exact – and normally the two of them argued as siblings normally did.

"What do you want twerp?" Usagi asked. Shingo grinned, grabbing her good arm and pulling her from her room. Protesting, the blonde followed, wondering what was going on as the two of them went down the stairs towards the television. Usagi suddenly wondered if the senshi were still fighting – and then remembered she'd seen Luna sleeping peacefully in her bed the night before – so wondered what was going on.

Shingo pushed her onto the chair and turned the news on – where a stern looking news anchor looked back at them – her voice unwavering as she talked about the battle from the previous night. Usagi gave Shingo a confused look, but the boy ignored her.

"And for the first time since the attacks on Juuban began – we have no one in hospitals – no deaths – or anything troubling to report." the woman said. Usagi's eyes widened a fraction, "What appears to be a new Senshi has appeared and saved us – disappearing as quickly as she came. Who is this new hero – and will she continue to aid the senshi in their battle against the monsters?" the woman went on as some footage from the battle flashed across the screen and Usagi frowned, eyeing the new senshi curiously. She was short with long blonde hair – kept in the same hairstyle as – herself. Usagi paled slightly – but was unable to see the girls face as the footage cut and more stories about the new fighter came on.

"Isn't it great?" Shingo asked excitedly, his brown eyes bright with happiness. Usagi nodded slowly and then stood, heading up the stairs to her room and leaving a very confused Shingo to watch her go. She went into her room and shut the door quickly before going into the bathroom and undressing. She climbed into the shower quickly and frowned when she felt slight pain on her left leg and looked down – seeing a nasty looking scar she hadn't had the day before there.

_'What on earth is going on?' _she thought wildly, cleaning up quickly and getting out of the shower before towelling off and dressing. She pulled her hair up into her usual style and quickly headed out of the house – yelling a goodbye behind her as she went. She wasn't sure what was going on – but had an idea that the library might be a place to start looking.

_'though really . . . who's going to have a book on the senshi?' _she thought, shaking her head as she ran. Running was something that had always come easy to the girl. She had always found it to be something she could do well – something that not everyone was good at. She wasn't sure what started her on running – When she had one time been late for school every day – it had been one of those things that kept her sort of on schedule as she went through life.

After roughly fifteen minutes, the girl came to a stop in front of Juuban Public Library – and after catching her breath – headed inside. What was she going to ask for? Maybe a book on the planets? The senshi were named after the planets . . . would there be something in a book like that about such things? She sighed and walked into the quiet building, heading in the non fiction section at the back. She walked slowly as she was thinking, wondering if there was even a point of being there – and then grunted as she ran into someone taller than her.

"Watch it Odango Atama." she heard the person say in annoyance. She frowned, bowing slightly.

"I'm so sorry – I . . . Odango Atama?!" she asked, looking up and seeing an annoyed, very tired looking Chiba Mamoru. He wore a rumpled green coat and black sweater – and appeared as though he'd been there for a lot longer than normal.

"You heard me – what other name would I give someone with hair like that?" he smirked, taking a seat at a table covered in books. Usagi folded her arms in annoyance and glanced at the books he'd collected. She frowned. _They were all about planets._ Looking at him the blonde frowned. It couldn't be that he was looking for the same thing as she was – could it? She realized that he had some books about the moon as well – and wondered what that was all about. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Why space?" she asked curious, "Do you have a project coming up?" Mamoru stiffened and then glared at her.

"It's not your business, Odango -"

"My name is Usagi." she bit out, annoyed with him. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Tomato, Tamato." he smirked. Usagi glared at him and glanced around, not having time for his rudeness.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, hoping he'd be decent and tell her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . ." he looked thoughtful, "We _are _in the library . . . where do most people get books in the library?" Usagi glared at him, annoyed.

"Whatever. You're a jerk and I'm not dealing with it." she said, crossing her arms and walking off. He shrugged as he watched her go, amused.

Usagi swore under her breath as she headed in the direction he had been coming from when she'd run into him and looked around for the books she needed – when she spotted two women standing in the back, talking in a low whisper. She would have completely ignored them if she hadn't heard the words, 'Sailor Senshi,' and 'Sailor Moon'. She frowned, glancing around quickly to make sure no one saw her, before taking refuge behind a large bookshelf and straining her ears.

"She's got to be Sailor Moon, Setsuna." one of the women said. The other woman, who was apparently Setsuna looked thoughtful, her crimson eyes on the girl in front of her.

"I believe you . . . but . . . there was never supposed to be a Sailor Moon, Micheru . . . there's something completely wrong with this picture -" The girl known as Micheru sighed and folded her arms.

"Well . . ." she began, looking as though she was thinking it over very carefully, "Maybe because we can't find the princess . . . she's been sent to help us – because she is the senshi of the moon?"

"Maybe she is the princess." Setsuna said, "But why would she have our powers . . . she's not supposed to be a warrior – she's supposed to be protected." Usagi frowned, wondering what on earth they were talking about. She moved to hear them better but inwardly swore as they walked off to continue their discussion. Pouting, the blonde straightened herself and continued her journey to find the books she was looking for.

Who were Micheru and Setsuna – and what did _they _know about the senshi? She shook her head, knowing it really wasn't any of her business. She spotted the books with planets on the front and smiled in triumph. Grabbing a few of them, she went to sit down, hoping to at least find something.

After roughly an hour of search however, the blonde realized her first fears of finding nothing were probably coming true. The senshi were new – not something that would be in a book about space! She groaned at her own stupidity before setting the book she had been searching through aside and standing up. So where else would she find information about her dream – and her scar?

She wandered back to the front of the library and saw that Mamoru was still sitting there, pouring over his own books. She went to walk past him, not wanting to deal with him again – but stopped in her tracks when he looked up, his dark eyes hard.

"What do you want, Odango?" he asked, obviously annoyed. Usagi glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me – I didn't say anything – I was just walking by you grumpy jerk!" she answered, her voice getting louder with every word.

"Just go away." he ordered, motioning for her to leave with his hand. Usagi glared at him.

"What on EARTH is your damage?" she asked, "You're so . . . so -"

"Kicked out – both of you now." Usagi and Mamoru both looked over to see Setsuna standing over them – looking very annoyed. Usagi blushed apologetically and quickly headed for the door – followed by a cussing Mamoru.

"Really?" he asked, annoyed as the door was shut on the two of them. Usagi looked up at him, her blue eyes serious.

"If you hadn't been such a jerk you could have stayed – I was already leaving." she said, turning from him. Mamoru raised an eyebrow, shoving his hands in his pockets. Usagi did the same and turned from him and then frowned, glancing back, "Why the moon anyways?" she asked, wondering if he would answer this time.

"Mind your own business, Odango." he growled, walking off. Usagi glared after him and went in the opposite direction – towards her house. Mamoru shook his head, wondering why she was so damn curious and quickly headed to his car.

He needed to figure out who the new senshi was. What was it about her that had made him stop what he was doing and jump into battle? Tuxedo Kamen didn't fight monsters . . . he was looking for the Silver Crystal – and that was interrupted by a blonde in a short skirt and boots? He shook his head, getting into the red vehicle and relaxing against the seat. He didn't have time for all that!

But the pull . . . and when he'd gotten to the fight and seen the girl there – his need to protect her as she fought – it was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. Swearing, the man sighed, looking out his window. He was sure he was getting closer to finding some sort of story about Moon people when the Odango girl had interrupted him – and now he couldn't remember what he was doing with it at all. He sighed again, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure things out. First a moon princess – and now a Sailor senshi from the moon? what did it all mean? He sighed, starting the car and driving towards his apartment. He would eat lunch and worry about it later.

Usagi trudged along as she headed towards her home, wishing her weekend wasn't nearly gone with all of the questions she had running through her head. She kicked a stone ahead of her and sighed, keeping her eyes on her feet as she went. Her head moved upwards when she heard a scream rather close to her, and quickly turned to move in the opposite direction. She couldn't be around if the senshi showed up – imagine getting in the middle of a fight. _'Though you might have done that already.' _she thought sourly, her legs taking her back towards the library.

Suddenly a green and purple monster landed in front of her and she shrieked, falling back on her rear. She looked up at the creature in fear, swearing inwardly as she tried to think of some way to escape – anything . . . but she couldn't think of anything.

"Give me your energy!" the creature shrieked. Usagi tried to move away from it, but failed as she was grabbed around the middle. She suddenly felt very weak as the creature lifted her in the air, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She reached towards it – her movements slow and shaky – and placed a hand on the creatures face. A bright white light escaped her hand and the creature screamed as it dropped her – leaving Usagi in a tired heap at its feet.


End file.
